Valentine's Day
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Kyo wanted to get Tohru something special.


Kyou was at a loss.

It was getting closer to Valentine's Day but he had no idea what he wanted to do for Tohru. Technically, the females confess their love on this day. But he found out that in North America, both male and females do the same thing. And they don't really celebrate White Day.

So this year, he wanted to do something different.

He knew that Tohru was going to give everyone a chocolate. It's what she did last year.

But he felt that he should do something more for her. Even though she was as stubborn as he was.

Kyo wasn't this kind of person. He never got anyone anything for Valentine's Day or White Day for that matter. Last year he went with Tohru, Yuki, and that damn rabbit Momiji because he didn't have a gift.

But it was also because it made her happy.

He was determined to keep that smile shining on her pretty face. But he was never good for materialistic things. Nor was he good with words. So it was a **HUGE **problem for him. He didn't want to ask anyone for advice. It was one thing he definitely wasn't doing.

This was for Tohru. And he felt that he should be the one coming up with something special. Getting advice from even her best friends wasn't something he would do. Even though he trusted Shishou, he didn't want to ask him either.

So thanks to his stubborness, Kyo was left to figure things our for himself.

* * *

><p>Tohru was busy like usual. After cleaning the house and going shopping, she finally had some time to do her own shopping. And even though she got yelled at last year by Kyo for buying the chocolates, she was compelled to do the same thing this year.<p>

She also wanted to do something special for Kyo. She had learned of her growing feelings for the teen and she wasn't sure how to express her feelings. Uo-chan told her that she was dense in that department. But she had also told her that Kyo was too. Which had put Tohru's mind at ease somewhat.

She didn't want Kyo to figure out how she felt. She actually wanted to tell him herself. But every time she thought about it, she'd blush and then shake her head of those thoughts.

The only reason why she'd do so is because she had no intention of telling him. She wanted to. Badly. But she also cherished their friendship. And if he didn't feel the same way, her feelings would be a burden on him. And she never wanted to burden Kyo with her thoughts and feelings.

She knew that Kyo liked the chocolates she gave him last year. The only reason he got mad was because he had to eat Kagura's since she threatened to kill him if she didn't.

And Kagura was another problem.

Tohru really liked her. She was nice to her and treated her with respect. But if she was in love with Kyo, she didn't want to come between the two. She didn't want to ruin the friendship she shared with the boar. It only made her more upset that Kyo didn't treat her properly, but at the same time, she'd always feel pity because he had to deal with her crazy antics.

When she walked into the store, the first thing that she saw caught her eye.

_Perhaps Kyo-kun would like this._

* * *

><p>Kyo had also decided to go shopping that day. It was a couple day's before Valentine's Day and he still didn't have an idea for Tohru. It was driving him crazy.<p>

Luckily no one knew that he was gone out. They probably just thought he was on the roof like usual. Which only made him more determined to find a gift.

_So Tohru isn't one for materialistic items. But I bet she still likes them. What would she like?_

Kyo knew that she was in love with the Chinese Zodiac. It was one of the many things he loved about her. She had accepted the fact that him and his family was cursed and changed into one of the Zodiac animals if they were hugged or sick. She wasn't scared of them at all. She had welcomed them into her life as though they were normal people.

A glimmer of silver caught his eye. Walking towards the front of the store, he had his eyes set on the cat bracelet in front of him. It was a silver charm bracelet that had a small cat charm dangling from it. When he looked to the right of it, he had seen lots of different charms. Including each animal from the Chinese Zodiac.

"Welcome, young man. How may I help you?"

He looked up into an elderly woman's eyes. They shone with happiness and friendliness and it made Kyo calmer.

"I was just looking at this bracelet. Is it possible to add on more charms to it?"

She grinned a toothless grin. "Certainly young man. Each charm you add on takes yen off of the actual bracelet. It's our Valentine's Day special."

He gave her a small smile. "Is it possible to add all of these on there?"

* * *

><p>Tohru came home a few hours later. Sighing, she put down the ingredients and quickly ran up the stairs. She put the gift she got for Kyo in the closet, making sure it was hidden so he couldn't find it. Then she headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.<p>

"Ah!~ Welcome home Tohru-kun! What's for dinner tonight?" Shigure asked as he danced into the kitchen.

"I'm preparing a nice dinner for everyone. It's a family recipe I was given by my grandpa. I was hoping to try it tonight."

"What a wonderful idea Tohru-kun! My beautiful flower is so kind and considerate. I just want to hug you-" Shigure was punched in the face by Kyo, who had just walked in.

"Would you leave her alone you perverted dog? Sheesh, she just walked in and yet you're all over her like she just came back from a trip. Get the hell outta here already!"

Shigure cried as he left the kitchen in a dramatic way. Sighing, Kyo mumbled. "Damn. Doesn't he have a life already?"

Tohru giggled at his comment, which caused him to turn to look at her. "What are you laughin at? He almost jumped you in the house!"

"Yeah, but Kyo-kun saved me again! Plus he was just merely expressing his thanks."

Giving her a light knock in the head, he mumbled with a light blush. "Idiot"

Hearing her giggle softly made him smile. He always loved hearing her laugh. But he was very careful with the bag behind his back. Thank god Shigure didn't see it, otherwise he'd never live it down.

"I'm heading up to my room. Let me know when dinner's done."

She smiled. "Okay Kyo-kun!"

He gave her one last smile before walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was finally here. Valentine's Day. Kyo has been dreading the entire day. Not only was he expecting Kagura to show up again - he was happy to learn that she did not show up this year- he was so damn nervous. It didn't help that the damn rat had noticed his position.<p>

"Why are you so nervous for, you stupid cat? Do you really think Honda-san would forget you?"

"Tch. As if I need to hear that from you. Obviously she wouldn't forget me. Why in the world would I think that?"

"Because you're stupid."

"Shut up! I ain't stupid. Bah! I'm heading home."

He practically ran all the way home, avoiding Shigure and Hatori - who for some reason showed up that day saying something about bringing gifts from Momiji and Haru-. He headed right for the roof, not even caring that Tohru or the damn rat just showed up.

He did feel like a jackass for making her worried though. He never liked making her upset. It was the one thing he tried to avoid. But somehow, he ended up hurting her anyway, and it made him feel like a huge ass.

The sound of footsteps made him look up from his position to see Tohru looking at him with a worried expression.

"Kyo-kun, did something happen? Did Yuki-kun say something to you?"

He shook his head no. He honestly wasn't sure why he was so upset in the first place. He wanted today to be a good day, but he ended up hurting Tohru again. He felt that he shouldn't be near her. But he didn't want to get up. Her scent was so close. He was intoxicated by the smell.

Reaching behind her, Tohru pulled out the chocolate she had made for him. It was her gift to him. She had hand made his chocolate, seeing as she wasn't sure what he'd like.

"I wanted to give this to you. I made this one myself. It was the least I could do. Since you got mad at me last year for buying you chocolate."

He looked at her, then directed his gaze to the chocolate. It was in the shape of a cat, like the onigiri was at the cultural festival last year. Taking it from her hand, he bit into it. He swirled the piece in his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of it, before finally swallowing it. His eyes lit up.

"Wow! This is really good Tohru!" He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

A small blush rose to her cheeks as she looked away. "I'm glad you like it Kyo-kun. I wanted to get something different for you but I wasn't sure what to get. So I just made it myself. I wasn't sure if you liked it though."

"Are you kidding? I like anything you make for me Tohru. Even leeks."

She looked at her skirt, too embarrassed to look into his eyes. Her heart was racing at an incredible rate. She wasn't sure if she was having a heart attack or not. But she tried to keep her heart from racing so much.

Hearing the sound of shuffling, she looked up only to see a small bag in his hand. It was in her direction and she looked at the bag with wonder in her eyes. Curiously, she looked into his eyes only to see that he was indeed waiting for her to take the bag from his hand.

Shakily, her hands came up to his and took the small pink bag. She brought it to her lap before looking into it. Reaching inside, she gasped when she pulled out the charm bracelet from the bag. Tears came to her eyes as she studied the bracelet, noting that all the Chinese zodiac were there, including the cat. Her eyes locked to his.

"I don't know what to say..."

He chuckled. "Just say that you like it."

She beamed. "I do! I love it very much! It's so gorgeous! I hope it didn't cost too much though.."

"Nah. It was reasonably priced. Don't worry about it."

Without thinking, she jumped at him. Not only did this catch him by surprise, it almost made them fall off the roof. Luckily, he had managed to catch her without transforming and prevented them from falling.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Kyo-kun!"

He wrapped his arms around her back, making sure their chests didn't touch. He leaned in and whispered. "You're welcome, Tohru."


End file.
